Turn My Heart Around
by Make Them Disappear
Summary: Sonamy one-shot R&R!


**Turn My Heart Around**

A perky pink hedgehog spotted something blue in the New York City crowd; it stood rather out, like a sore thumb. She transformed her walk into a sprint. Her arms outstretched in front of her form. Her heart was pumping as she ran towards her love. Her sensitive ears could hear her crimson boots click against the hard concrete sidewalk. The wind rushed past her as she quickly ran to Sonic. The ruffles to her dress swayed roughly against the harsh wind.

She didn't take notice of the wind whipping in her face; all she cared for was to reach her beloved Sonic. She ran past some random people, muttering a sorry when she accidentally bumped into them. She was getting closer and closer to him, and he didn't even know it. He was to focus in reading a newspaper. His back was turned to her, she silently wished that he would turn around and notices her.

She shook away that wish and continued to run after him. A smile was planted on her face when she was about a foot away from him.

"Oh, Sonic!" She exclaimed, as she gave a great big bear hug.

She softly nuzzled her cheek into his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. She sighed dreamily as she continued her actions.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned and whined at the same time. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he actually liked her in his company,

"Its okay Sonic, you have me." Amy winked, while Sonic groaned in aggravation, but deep down inside he was actually turned on by that comment.

Sonic started to get nervous around Amy's presence. "I-I have to go!" He quickly detached himself from Amy, and fled off to some unknown place.

Tears started to form in Amy's eyes. Her lip quivered as she mentally rewinds the image of Sonic leaving her…like he always does. She collapsed to her knees. She buried her face in her small delicate hands.

"Why d-do y-you always l-leave me?" She said in between sobs.

Sonic watched from afar, wishing that it wasn't like this, but it has to be. He can't get attached to her, no matter how much he wanted her.

"I'm sorry, Amy…" He silently said as the wind blew through his blue quills.

Instead of running like he always does, he walked home. With his head hung low.

_**Next Day**_

Sonic was peacefully sleeping on his blue bed. He eventually got over the incident yesterday. He knew Amy wouldn't give up, and he was glad that she was so damn persistent.

Sonics eyelids flew open once he heard a door shutting, and it sounded very near to him. Sonic quickly sat up on his blue bed, he gasped as he saw Amy. She guarded the door, so that he won't run away or anything.

"A-Amy?" Sonic stuttered. He gripped his blue bed sheets as she slowly walked towards him. He tried to hide under the covers, but he knew that wouldn't work.

He instead covered half of his face; he didn't cover his eyes though. His emerald observed as she sat down at the side of his bed. She smiled coyly as she began to scoot closer to Sonic.

Sonic scooted back, which in result, he landed on the hard wooden floor, "Ouch!" Sonic rubbed his butt, where the source of the pain was.

Amy's head hung over the beds edge, "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic looked up, his emerald orbs met Amy's. "I-I'm fine…"

"You sure? Because I can heal your boo-boo for you…" That coy smile was still planted on her face.

Sonics face flushed after hearing that comment. "Ugh…that's not necessary,"

Amy made herself sit on the beds edge. "I think it's totally necessary…" Her smile grew wider.

The devious pink hedgehog got up from the bed and sat next to Sonic. Sonic turned his back towards her. "I think you should go, Amy…"

Amy felt tears form in her eyes again.

_Why won't he accept my love? Am I not good enough for him? Everything I do just only makes him angry with me…_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonic…" Amy's head was hung low. Her pink quills covered her beautiful emerald orbs. She folded her hands onto her lap. A sparkly tear shimmered down her cheek and fell onto her lap. Sonic noticed this and completely regretted everything.

"Amy…no don't cry…" He said softly as he wiped her tear streak off her cheek.

"But…everything I do…its just not worth it. I try to make you fall in love with me, but that only makes you angry with me. Why won't you accept my love? Is it because I'm annoying? Is it because I'm ugly? Am I not good enough for you or something?" Amy glared at Sonic with her intense emerald eyes.

"Amy…you're not annoying, you're not ugly. I'm not good enough for you, okay?" Sonic replied with one- hundred percent honesty.

Amy's eyes shimmered with happiness, "Really?"

Sonic weakly nodded his head. Amy squealed in happiness, and hugged Sonic. He hesitantly hugged her back.

Eventually, they pulled away from their hug.

"Sonic…" Amy started as she bit her lip.

"Yes?" Sonic answered a bit uneasy.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked timidly. She tore her eye contact away from his and stared at the wooden floor.

"Yes," Sonic answered without a second thought. Amy brought her eye contact back to Sonics eyes.

Sonic and Amy both leaned in, slowly. Sonic gently pulled her closer to him. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips brushed against each other. In result, they were both experiencing there first kiss. They both felt there stomach tied up in a knot as they continued to kiss.

Even though there stomachs felt uneasy, they felt there love for each other burn with a fiery passion that no one could break.

_How you turned my heart around?_

_Come and get my love._

_You're all I'm dreaming of._


End file.
